


Kiss it Better

by minusmelle



Series: that dangerous guy [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: I hope you guys like it because I'm getting very discouraged, M/M, Yikes, the cute librarian and mma fighter series continues, this one might be sadder than the last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the fallout of finn balor's ultimatum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it Better

Seth remembered the day he and Roman brought their condo.

Seth was basically living, eating, and showering at Roman and Dean's for months after they became an exclusive couple. After Roman's first official fight with UFC, he came home to Seth in his bed and he told Seth that he wanted to come home to him always. He asked Seth to move in, and then two months later, they picked out a condo together.

It was the very first time Seth ever felt like he was building a future with someone.

Now, as he entered their home after crying in Starbucks bathroom for over an hour, Seth felt like a stranger, intruding on a life that would no longer be his... once he did what needed to be done. The door slammed behind him, and hazel eyes looked on the walls that were coated with Seth's memory, everywhere, the decorated wallpaper, the extremely expensive curtains, even the bathroom tile. But it felt... oddly different now. Like he was on the outside looking in, even though this place was one he and Roman created together.

"Roman?" He called out for his boyfriend with no response. Seth looked around until he found Roman in their workout room, fists swinging effortlessly into his punching bag. Seth watched the bag swing back and forth from the sheer verity of Roman's hands. Those same hands that were nothing but gentle with him just this morning, as they made love. Seth swallowed hard, fighting the memory of Roman touching him like he never wanted to touch anyone else... as he thought back to Finn, and what he told him to do.

He had to hurt Roman to save him... as ironic as it was, Seth realized he'd do anything to save Roman. Even if it meant breaking his heart. He loved Roman enough to do anything for him and his career because Seth knew if the roles were reversed... Roman would do the same. His hands trembled nervously, as he tapped on Roman's sweaty shoulder.

"Roman? Did you get my message?" Seth asked, watching his sweaty man turn around and immediately smile at him and call him babe. His heart did a jump when Roman took his headphones out of his ear and leaned forward and gave Seth a sweaty kiss on his lips. Seth kissed him back, selfishly, letting Roman's sweaty hands and body embrace him as their lips met over and over in soft passionate kisses.

"Hey gorgeous," Roman finally said as he pulled back, "I missed you. How did it go with Finn?"

Seth gulped as he started into gray eyes that were full of love for him. He pulled back from Roman, trying to ignore how perfect he smelled, even when he was sweaty. He turned around and looked out the window, closing his eyes for just a second. He  _had_  to do this. If he didn't, Finn would ruin their lives and Seth couldn't let that happen.

"Didn't you get my message?" Seth asked, his voice changing from soft... to the harshness he needed to get through this. "I said we needed to talk Roman. You never answer your fucking phone when you're here, I hate that."

"Woah?" Roman stepped forward, sensing his tone, "Babe, my phone is in our room. I haven't checked it yet, cause I wanted to get a workout in before breakfast. Why do we need to talk?" He came over to Seth, and wrapped his arms around him from behind, "What happened baby?"

Seth pushed Roman's hands off of him, then turned around to face him. He hoped Roman didn't notice the tremble in his voice, or the way his hands nervously shook as he spoke, "What happened... is..." He blew out a nervous breath, "It's that I can't do this anymore, Roman.  _I can't be with you anymore."_

"What?" Roman actually laughed as he looked back at Seth, he didn't think he was actually serious, "Babe what are you talking about?"

"I'm serious, Roman. I did some thinking... and I realized that I  _don't_  want to be with you anymore." The lie trembled off of Seth's lips as he spoke. All he could hear was Finn's voice in the back of his head,

_"Make it hurt, Seth."_

"For four long years I've stayed here... locked up in your home... just the guy you fuck behind closed doors while you made your career out of beating people up. Then you come home, to me, the guy you say you care about but won't even claim me in public. How can I allow myself to stay with a scared, closeted,  _loser_  like you?" Seth's bottom lip trembled as he watched Roman's face. His jaw was tight as he listened to Seth, like he was trying not to get upset at Seth's harsh words. "I'm gorgeous, I'm comfortable money wise, I could be fucking so many guys, I could be hopping on their dicks, being happy, out and proud of my sexuality... instead of being here... as your quiet little butt buddy. Well not anymore. I'm done with you Roman. You can go find some twink to stick your dick in and hope and pray he'll be okay with hiding. Cause that's all you do, isn't it? Hide who you really are. They gave you the moniker of the world's most dangerous man when in reality, Roman... you're nothing more than a _coward_."

Seth kept himself from crying as he watched a single tear fall down Roman's eyes. He said nothing, silence completely overwhelming him as more tears fell. His sad, stoic face looked back at Seth like he had just completely shattered his heart. None of what Seth said was true, and he wished he could take it all back and jump into Roman's protective arms but he couldn't. Finn said he needed Roman to hurt so Seth did as he asked.

He hurt him... probably for good.

"I don't know why after four years you'd say this... I thought you _loved_ me. I thought you didn't care about the fact that I was out to the public.. but I guess that I was wrong..." Roman choked back a tear, then he shook his head with a humorless laugh. "Funny thing is that, I loved you before all of this, before the fame, and the fucking _money_ and the rumors. I loved you on the days I had nothing to my name but my father's money and my _love_ for you. I was _a loser_ when I kissed you that first day, _a loser_ when I told you I loved you for the first time. _A fucking loser_ when I came home and asked you to be with me always, right? No, don't answer that. It's fucking rhetorical."

Seth couldn't hold back tears as now as Roman looked at him with such sadness in his gray eyes. "Romie..." He whimpered, trying to hold his hands but Roman just pulled away.

"Don't touch me. Don't you ever touch me again, Seth. Since I'm such a fucking loser to you, you can pack your all shit... and get the fuck out."

Roman didn't say anything after that, nor did he look at him. His head turned and hung low, slamming the door as he exited the room.

Seth immediately took out his phone and texted Finn, with tears in his eyes, _"You got what you wanted you son of a bitch... I broke his heart."_

** Two months later. **

_"The most dangerous man was spotted on the scene with his new girlfriend, Bayley Martinez. They were all cuddled up together for lunch at Bene, holding hands, and kissing. Looks like Mr. Reigns is still the world’s most dangerous... and desired man."_

Seth clicked off the tv, and then laid down on his couch. Ice cream was melting on his coffee table as the blanket got pulled over him. It's been two months and ten days without the man he loved with everything in him. He barely made it out of bed most days, but today, Marek had come over and helped Seth get out of bed, eat and shower. He left when Seth told him he didn't need to be babied, but as soon as the door closed behind Marek, Seth turned on E! news and tortured himself with news of Roman and his fake girlfriend Bayley. How ironic, that a month ago he was in Roman's arms, never wanting to let go... and now he was alone, back in his old apartment without the one man he wanted more than anything else in this entire world.

About a month ago, Finn got his money and a promise from Seth that they were over. He told Seth he'd be in touch again if he ever saw them back together. Seth told him that he hurt Roman in the worst way, and that there was no way they'd ever get back together. Finn oddly smiled at that and then he had vanished into thin air... Seth hasn't seen or heard from him either.

Seth's small yorkie he had brought a month ago pratted his foot near the couch then jumped on it, curling up right near Seth's body. Seth stroked his fur, then sighed, closing his tired eyes. Marek asked him why he just didn't tell Roman the truth, but Seth just shrugged and said it wouldn't matter now. He killed whatever relationship they had. His words, still eating him alive. Roman wouldn't ever come back... not to him.

Seth's stomach growled, telling him he should eat something but he didn't want any food right now other than ice cream and water. A bad diet, but it helped Seth numb the pain of missing Roman. His brown hair tossed gently over his pillow as he laid there, contemplating on how Roman was. He looked happy in the candids on E! news but Seth knew better. He hoped he was okay, and that if he started dating again the guy made him happy. His yorkie gnawed on Seth's nose playfully as Seth sunk his head deep into his pillow... hoping that he fell asleep to escape the nightmare of not being with Roman ever again.

His eyes closed, almost encapsulating Seth in yet another deep sleep when his doorbell rang.

Seth sat up, confused because he knew Marek had a key. He rubs his eyes, then went to put on one of Roman's shirts he stole from his house. He made his way towards the door, at the same time making sure his briefs weren't up his ass as he walked to the door. He tip-toed in the peephole and when he did... he could swear he felt his heart stop.

_Fuck._

_Roman was at the door._

Roman who he hadn't seen in months.

Roman, who was standing there, with a box in his hands, looking down at the floor.

Seth let out a dramatic sigh as he looked back through the peephole once more, then around his apartment. It wasn't filthy but wasn't exactly clean either. He looked into the mirror at his own reflection and noticed his wild brown hair everywhere. Seth ran into his room, got a hair tie and placed it up in a high bun. Then he popped some gum in his mouth before he ran back over to the door. His heart beat fast as he opened it, Roman, standing there awkwardly with a strange box in his hands.

"Rom-" Seth stopped himself from calling him by his nickname, "Roman? What are you doing here?"

Roman pretended like he didn't notice Seth in his shirt as he came in. He walked over to the kitchen counter and placed the box down, then cleared his throat as he looked around. "You left some stuff over at the apartment. I figured I would bring it here... to you." Roman turned to Seth, finally getting a good look at him. He hated that Seth still managed to look absolutely gorgeous without trying. He hated that he was in his shirt, and looked better in it still, than Roman ever could.

He hated that despite Seth breaking his heart... Roman still loved him.

"Oh thank you." Seth said quietly. "I left a lot there, so I'm glad you were able to... bring some stuff over." Seth looked away from his gaze, and down to the floor.

"Yeah, well it's fine. I don't have anything to do for two entire months as I prepare for my next fight so..." Roman shrugged. "I guess I've been cleaning?" He didn't know what to say.

"I watched your last fight." Seth admitted, without looking at him. "I can't believe you almost lost that one Ro, your winning streak is important. You know that."

Roman tried not to smile as he thought about Seth still watching his matches. He knew Seth didn't want to be with him now, but it was nice to know that he still cared at least, a little bit. "I uh, I had a lot on my mind that night... I don't know if you realized what that night was but uh... that night would've been our..."

"Five-year anniversary." Seth said, cutting him off. He could feel the tension between them now as they stared at each other. Memories of how the spent the fourth year anniversary played in Seth's mind. Whipped cream, chocolates, Italy as their background... he missed it all.

"Yeah." Roman put his hands in his jean pockets and sighed softly. "Anyway I should um... go. You um... you look good, Seth, a little skinny but still really beautiful." Roman hoped that didn't come off as flirty as it sounded, "Take care of yourself okay? I know that you don't love me anymore but that doesn't mean I don't care."

As Roman walked towards the door, all Seth could think about was letting him go once again. Roman coming all the way over to deliver a few clothes and supplies had to mean something. Seth couldn't allow him to just leave a second time...

No matter what Finn said.

"Romie..." He yelled to him by his nickname. The one he knew that would make Roman stop, "Please... Romie, don't go."

Roman stopped dead in his tracks, without turning to look at Seth. He breathed out heavily, holding onto the door knob tight... like he was contemplating on whether or not he really should just... go. "Seth, I have to go." Roman said it in a whisper, "If I don’t... I'll make you mine again and I know... that's not what you want." His gray eyes finally fell upon brown and he could see the dare in Seth's eyes... telling him that's exactly what he wanted.

"Romie... you're what I want."

As soon as Roman heard Seth say those words, and he completely lost himself. Seth was picked up off his feet, legs being tossed around Roman's middle as he looked up into the beautiful brown eyes. No words were said from either man as their lips met in a kiss with so much passion Seth could barely breathe. His hands wrapped around Roman's neck as Roman tore his leather jacket off, and walked them towards Seth's bedroom. He kicked the door open then tossed Seth on the bed, smiling as he looked down at him. Seth watched, lips tugged between his teeth as Roman took off his shirt and started to unbuckle his pants. His dick grew hard in his briefs as he saw Roman strip completely naked for his eyes only.

He missed the sight of Roman stroking his dick with a cocky smile. His hands tore down Seth's underwear, then tossed his shirt before Roman got in bed with him. Seth immediately switched their positions, laying Roman down against his pillows as he kissed down that tanned body. Roman grunted as he watched him, his favorite temptation was now between his legs, making him watch as he sucked his dick... right into his hot mouth. "Oh fuck!" Roman cried out as Seth's head slowly bobbed up and down on Roman's thick member. The sight of it alone was almost enough to make him cum. He grabbed Seth's brown locks, tearing apart his bun as he guided him over and over on his dick. "Fuck baby, no one else sucks dick like you." He saw Seth smile around his cock, taking more of him in until he was almost gagging. Roman felt himself throbbing against Seth's tongue and that's when he pulled him off, and switched their positions once more.

Seth was placed against the pillows, at the same time Roman's lips were around his cock. Seth whined out as he watched Roman suck him off, tossing his head back and pulling on thick black hair as Roman took him completely in his mouth, deep throating him like Seth had a few minutes prior. He worked Seth for a minute of two, before he leaned up, and smiled at him.

"Do you have anything here?" Roman asked while stroking himself.

"No," Seth shook his head, "I haven't been sleeping around..."

"Me either." Roman told him seriously. "That's okay, I can just... go in raw if you like? I know we used to do it when we were together but you're not comfortable with that, I can go to the store really quick and get some..."

"Roman." Seth smiled at him, pushing him down against the pillows and getting on top of him. "You're the only man I've ever let inside of me raw." Seth said as he leveled himself near Roman's dick. He sat down on his stomach, teasing Roman's thick cock near his entrance before he slowly placed Roman inside of him. Roman let out a curse as Seth slowly took him all in, seating himself on top of his hips with Roman's hard dick deep burrowing deep inside of him. "That won't ever change." He placed his hands on Roman's pecs and started to ride him, slowly at first, before he set a nice pace. Roman could not stop looking at Seth as he rode him, their hips grinding together and body shaking the bed as Roman met him thrust for thrust.

"Fuck! Seth I missed you so much." Roman cried out as he slapped Seth's ass hard, then held onto his reddened cheeks, making him whimper.

"I miss you more Romie I do!" Seth screamed as Roman sat up, and held Seth in his arms as they continued to fuck like crazy.

Beads of sweat poured down their bodies as they both looked at each other. Seth felt like crying, partly from the pleasure and partly because he missed Roman so much. This man was his life and Seth wasn't ashamed of that. He loved him with everything he had and he couldn't imagine losing him again. Not this time. Roman kissed his lips and Seth was lost. He had to tell him, he needed Roman to know the real reason why he hurt him. Roman has his cum face on, which meant that he was on the edge, Seth's held onto Roman's hair as they both started to cum together. Seth cried out his name and Roman whimpered against Seth's skin.

They panted, and then gave each other soft kisses, as Roman held him in his arms. He was still inside of Seth, even when they looked at each other. "Romie..." Seth touched his face gently, "I want you to understand... everything I said... I didn't mean. I love you, I love you like crazy. These months without you have been torture. I know I'm supposed to stay away but I can't. I miss you more and more every day."

"Wait..." Roman pulled back from him confused, "What do you mean... you're supposed to stay away?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I feel like I disappointed a lot of you guys with the last chapter and I apologize, the angst is almost over I promise! Please leave me a comment and kudos! - Melle


End file.
